She Wolf
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Cerise's secret is revealed to the entire school and she runs away. Now all her friends must search for her to bring her back to Ever After High, but they'll be shocked by what they find.


**Decided to write a st0ry f0r eah ab0ut my fav0rite character.**

* * *

Cerise sat down on the edge of her bed after Cedar went down to the castleteria for breakfast. She pulled her hood down and gazed at her reflection in the mirror across the room. None of her friends ever questioned why she always wore her hood. They probably assumed it was just because she was supposed to be the next Little Red Riding Hood, but they had no way of knowing the truth. What would happen if they did? She didn't want to find out. Then again, maybe it would be fine? After all, Raven knew and she'd been nothing but supportive about it. Still, if too many people found out then word would get to the Headmaster and that would be catastrophic.

Sighing, she put her hood back up and walked out the door of her dorm room. She didn't want to be late for class.

* * *

Cerise drifted through the day of classes without much interest. Tomorrow was her birthday, but she wasn't overly excited about it. It would be a birthday without her parents there to celebrate. Her father couldn't even get her a gift because somebody might find out. Hex, he can't even tell her "Happy Birthday!" because somebody might hear! Keeping this secret was hard. She sighed and walked down the hall. Eventually she made it out the doors of the school and decided to have a good run through the woods. That would make her feel better.

When Cerise got to the edge of the forest she was fully prepared to start running. With her focus on something else the strong gust of wind that whipped past caught her off guard and blew her hood back before she could grab it. Panicking, she looked around franticly for anybody who may have seen, but she saw no one. She started running, but not in the direction she had originally intended. No, instead she ran back to her dorm room, curled up on her bed, and cried.

* * *

Cerise hadn't seen anybody in the forest, but somebody had been there. Duchess Swan had seen Cerise's hood come down and gasped at the sight of the wolf ears that were hidden underneath it. Then she ducked behind a tree as Cerise checked for any living soul that may have learned her secret. Duchess chuckled to herself then danced off to find Sparrow. She found him on the front steps of the school playing his guitar.

"Sparrow!" She called.

He groaned and asked, "What?"

"Guess what I just found out!"

"I'm not a mind reader!"

"I'll give you a hint: A girl in a red hood is hiding something big!" Duchess said.

Sparrow scratched his head, confused, "You mean that Cerise Hood chick?"

Duchess nodded then smiled evilly, "Mmmhmm. Cerise Hood is really Cerise Wolf!"

"Seriously?!" was Sparrow's response.

"Yes. And I think it's about time everybody knew." Duchess said, her evil grinning spreading across her face.

* * *

Morning. A noise woke Cerise. She opened her eyes slowly in order to locate the source of the sound only to find Cedar standing over her wearing a big smile.

"Happy Birthday!" The brunette said cheerfully when she saw her friend open her eyes.

Cerise sat up, still a little groggy, and said, "Uh, thanks, Cedar."

"Do you have any plans for your birthday?" Cedar asked.

"No… Not really. It's just my birthday. I have one every year so it's nothing that special." Cerise replied, a sad look on her face.

"Oh… Well, maybe we can have a party for you at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe after school!" Cedar suggested eagerly.

Cerise smiled a little and said, "Sure."

"I have to go tell Maddie and the other!"

Cerise gave her the best smile she could and watched the girl leave the room. As soon as the door closed the smile dropped and Cerise climbed out of bed. She got dressed and went to class. Her classes dragged by slowly. It was like the universe was determined to drag out every last agonizing moment of this day. After what felt like centuries lunch time came and everybody migrated to the castleteria. Students and staff alike were gathered there. Cerise got in line to get some lunch behind Sparrow and Duchess got in line behind her. She picked up a tray and started putting food on it. About halfway through the line was when it happened. Duchess grabbed the back of Cerise's hood and tore her cloak off then she shouted so the entire room could hear, "Look everyone!"

Cerise gasped. All eyes turned to Duchess then fixed on Cerise, who stood there like a deer caught in headlights with a look of horror on her face. Tears began to stream from her eyes and she ran from the room as fast as she could. Duchess laughed, Cerise's cloak still clutched in her hand.

Mr. Badwolf, Cerise's father, shouted his daughter's name as she fled the room, "Cerise!"

Which was what Raven did as well. The two of them sprung from their seats and ran after her.

Raven and Wolf followed her but they couldn't catch up. Cerise was fast. So was Wolf, but he was getting old and couldn't run as fast anymore. Soon enough they lost her and they both returned to the castleteria. Duchess still stood at the head of the room, laughing in triumph. Wolf walked up to her, snarling, and her triumph turned into fear.

"I will take that." He said, grabbing Cerise's cloak, "And I will be seeing to it that you are expelled!"


End file.
